


Atlantis' Games

by rikacain



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are those lost at sea truly gone? Or do they play a Game? Perhaps he knows. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis' Games

Hanekoma Sanae was many things. For one, he was the owner of an usually empty cafe called WildKat, save for the few customers that dropped by (namely Players, Reapers and Joshua). For another, he was the widely known and renowned artist CAT, owner of Gatito and creator of the Udagawa tag mural; although his identity is kept a secret.

Even fewer are aware that he was Shibuya's Producer, supervisor of the Composer's Games, and a fallen Angel to boot.

So that was exactly why Neku went to him for answers, ranging from subjects pertaining to the UG to anger management when it came to dealing with a certain silver-haired Composer.

After the light small talk and a successful attempt at obtaining 520 yen in exchange for a cuppa' joe, Hanekoma finally hit home. "So, Phones," he asked, fingers trailing over the rim of a glass. "So what'll be today?"

'Phones' shifted uncomfortably and reached for his non-existent oversized blue headphones. Upon realising that he already threw it away, he opted for scratching the back of his neck. "Say, Mr. H..."

"Yeah?"

"Each prefecture... has its own Game, right...?"

A nod.

"So... what happens in the event of a plane crash?"

Hanekoma raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Usually, they get sucked into the nearest Game."

"Usually...?"

"However, if you're out at sea it's a whole different matter altogether. It's a sink or swim situation out there."

Neku leaned in, coffee all but forgotten. "What do you mean by 'sink or swim'?"

"Remember the other day I told you about Imagination?"

"It's a gauge of how good we are at psychs, right?"

"Bingo. And the higher your Imagination, the more likely you'll end up in the Game." Hanekoma reached for Neku's cup. "So at sea..."

"Our Imagination determines our survival?"

"Something along those lines. Finer details are, the higher your Imagination, the further you can go. It's like reaching for the cookie jar."

Neku snorted at the analogy. "Not that being in the Game actually merits you a cookie."

Hanekoma laughed. "Perspective, Phones, perspective." His voice dropped. "However, there is a bit of a special case out there. Know the Bermuda Triangle?"

Neku nodded. "Heard of it, at least."

"Good enough. I've never seen any Soul, high Imagination or not, return from there."

"Why?"

"No idea. It's classified up there, you dig?"

Neku blinked. He shouldn't be that surprised – there must be some stuff even Mr. H didn't know about... "Maybe there's already a Game existing?"

"Maybe, Phones, maybe. Now git! I've a business to run."

And so Neku left, bemusedly realising a few minutes later that the coffee he paid for was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ... This burst of inspiration came when I was on a flight. Rather morbid to be thinking of death, don't you think? But then again, this is TWEWY we are talking about.
> 
> I might expand on this idea another day - just a matter of whether I should use OCs, Neku or whatnot. Choices, choices, choices. Do leave me a message if you're interested.


End file.
